Naruto-Ridiculous Mission
by vskylight
Summary: Team 7 had return from their mission recently and taking a day off so they can have their long nice sleep and no one bugging them. What a wonderful day... or, is it? This is my first, so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first time publish my story in this net and I'm new here! I am not really good in my grammar not to mention my English, so… please go easy on me. Other than that, the real owner of the Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and the others you know very well character is Kishimoto Masashi but there are some of it is mine. So, on the chapter! ( v )***

Naruto – Ridiculous Mission

Chapter 1: You Got To Be Kidding Me.

Early in the morning in Konoha Village where the place were calm and peace, and supposed to be holiday for Team Seven, no mission, no training, no lesson, no beating, no shouting, nothing. No one would want to miss this big opportunity to do want they desire the most. Well of course, there is no exception to our dear blond hair boy, Naruto who lived alone at his apartment.

In his apartment, where the boy were sleeping in a pair of regular T-shirt and pant 'till his kneecap with his side of his arm and leg tangling down to his bed side while the other arm were rested at his chest. A big bubble coming out from his nostril and mouth were wide open. In short, he is dead sleep. Who cares anyway? This is the day where he can rest without anyone bug or annoy him.

Hell Yeah! His team, excluding their sensei and also captain, have been gone on a mission of sending important sacred scroll to other village for two weeks not to mention chased by some crazy ninjas with their crazy weapons and jutsu that try to killed or even slaughter them merciless for Who-Know-What-Will-Happen-Next sake! For those who think they know this boy for how long as a hyperactive knocker head with loud voice and his reckless act. , they were dead wrong. This is his true nature. If you know Shikimaru 'Sleepy Head' guy or well known as Shadow Jutsu User, that is how he behave. Almost. Except in the battle. Right now, he just wanted to have his day and rest for as long as he like. Ahhhhh… What a wonderful day…

"Naaaaaaruuuuuutooooo ~"

Except that.

Eyes wide opened as he heard that creepy tone which came out from nowhere and realized he made a big mistake. A big face covered with mask leave his eyes or eye which he had his head band covered his Sharingan eye just an inch close between their gaps.

"You look cute when you asleep ~"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

And he can be heard across the village. So much for his day….

"My, my, aren't you a hyper one, Naruto. Good for you." Answer the mask man or Kakashi they called sitting on the rail of window.

"Damn it, Kakashi Sensei! Don't sneak on me like that! Are you trying to make myself blown into pieces!? And I'm not cute!" Said Naruto, recover from his shock a moment ago. Yup, our blonde hair boy, Naruto hate been sneak up especially when he were sleeping or take a nap.

After been sneak up by someone like that, he will never be able to sleep back' cause his sleepiness gone in a blink of an eye.

''From what I look, you still in a good shape so no and yes you look cute" This guy is crazy, not to mention a pervert.

"…What do you want? I thought you said you have a mission along with Gai Sensei and the others?" Ignored the last part as he glare at Kakashi who sit at the rail of the window next to Naruto's bed.

"Well, we do have a mission need to be complete. But then…"

"But what?" Why did he feel he should never ask that question?

"The mission has been cancelled."

"… Cancelled. You said the mission has been cancelled."

"Yup."

"…Reason?"

"You'll know when we meet up."

"…Meet up. That mean…"

"Yup. We'll be having a meeting today." Kakashi give a peace sign as Naruto let himself fell back on his bed irritated.

'Uuurgh….. Meeting.' The world really did hate him, huh?

Twenty minutes has pass after Naruto dress up what like a yellow jacket and yellow pants 'till his ankle and leave his apartment, he went to where his team usually meat up, bridge. As soon as he got there, two familiar peoples had already showed up. Before him is Sasuke, his rival and friend leaning against the rails with hand in his pocket pants. Then he looked to his other side where Sakura sit on the rails. Usually, Sakura will go lovey-dovey toward Sasuke in almost every time she saw him and Sasuke will shoved her saying 'leave me alone' or 'find someone else to bother'. As for Naruto, he'll be screaming toward the sky about 'I will become Hokage' or 'I will never give up' or 'That is my ninja way' and get yell or whack at head by Sakura for doing something stupid or even reckless. But that's not gonna happen today. Not that he mind, instead he enjoy it cause he doesn't want some lump grow at his head. For now.

"Hi, you guys…" Decide to greet them like a normal person would do. Walking a little slower than usual, still feel sleepy even after having shower.

"Huh? Oh, hi Naruto…" She stirred a little. It seems Sakura herself also didn't slept well.

"You're late, dobe." Same old Sasuke if only it didn't lack of energy. Obviously he too looked like crap.

"Yeah. Well, guess what? This morning I got woke up from my beauty sleep by some crazy pervert sensei who had invaded my apartment not long ago and greet me casually or in his case greet me with his face above my face just an inch and said 'you look cute when you asleep' and 'from what I see you still in a good shape so no but yes you are cute' and then told me the mission he had received yesterday were cancelled and instructed me to meet up at here 'cause he didn't tell me the reason but he will after Team Seven gather around so now I end up here. One more thing, I hate it." Naruto summarizes from his long story, as he feel annoy with Sasuke's teasing.

No one speak for a while.

"Everybody does, dobe. Everybody does." Sasuke said as he shook his head slowly with eyes closed, understand other teammate's feeling.

The three of them stared each other before give a heavy sigh. They all are just damned tired.

"What's with you guys? You all look exhausted."

The trio ears twitched, face become gloomy as they heard the voices coming from their behind. As they turn around eyes fell to a person non-other than Kakashi. The guy is holding his favorite Icha Icha book while other holding a box which wrapped with purple cloth hanged over his shoulder.

"What's with that look? You all look like zombies or something." Kakashi said, still not notice their dark aura around them.

"It because you gave us a mission that only jounin can accomplish." Sasuke said calmly, but his eyes were shadowed.

"Yeah."

"It took us two week to deliver that stupid sacred scroll to flower village or whatever it is." Sakura explained, eyes shadowed and raising her voice a little.

"Your stamina's are really weak then."

"All thanks to those crazy ninjas and their freaking weapons and their weird jutsu chase us with intension of killing or more trying to slaughter us into pieces or maybe want to catch us like we're some kind of foods merciless non-stop." Same for Naruto as his voice lowed.

"Oh, it must be suck, huh?" Leaving his gaze from his book and looked at his dark gloomy pupils.

"OF COURSE IT IS, DAMN IT!" The trio yelled comically with shark teeth and red faces cause of anger.

"Easy there, well get to the point ok? There is important thing that you guys need to do."

"Don't change the subject! Wait, important?" The blonde hair and the pink hair stop their yell in mid-sentences as they heard word 'important'. They may not a perfect team among the genin team but they will not take lightly about something important especially from their sensei.

"Yup, important." Kakashi nodded as he kneel down and put the unknown box on the ground with hands holding the cloth but make no move, confusing the trio.

"Before I show you something in this box, listen careful for what I about to say." Look straight into their eyes showed that he is serious about it. They nodded, understand the elder's warning while Sasuke showed no emotion but for those who really know about him knew that he look interest.

Clearing his voice and explained, "This box is actually a gift from Hokage to the mayor of Metal Village as appreciation. In this box there is a sacred creature were put, it is very valuable and important for the peoples of Metal Village. This creature cannot be taken lightly. It can give the people a high fortune but only those who appreciate the help from this creature will have it. Otherwise, those who are not appreciated the help from this creature will be misfortune. But a lot peoples who had bad intention want to take it, no one know what will happen if this creature taken by them. That is why a team that chosen by hokage will be sent to deliver this important gift to the Metal Village safely. Understand?" the trio nodded.

He then unwrap the box and opened the box showing the creature inside.

The trio approach him and seeing …Chicken.

"…"

"…"

"…"

There's a long awkward silence. No one speak. Rubbing their eyes, try to register the information into their brain.

"Chicken." Sasuke said, break the silence.

"Yup." Kakashi answered.

"…You mean, this is the sacred creature you talking about." Sakura pointed out the supposed sacred creature, confirmation needed.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered again.

"… But it's only a chicken." Naruto said. It's an understatement.

"Duh." Kakashi confirm it.

"…"

"…"

"…"

There's another long silence between them.

"You got to be kidding, right?"

"No."

The trio narrowed their eyes comically staring Kakashi.

"Yeah, the gift from Hokage to the mayor of Metal Village is a sacred creature and this is the sacred creature that you are looking at. Chicken." Kakashi explained.

"…."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" The trio shouted in unison with their eyes bulged out as they didn't believe what they saw and heard.

"No."

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Kakashi sighed. This is gonna take a long time to calm them down…

**To Be Continued…**

**This is my chapter for no. So, how is it? If you can, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again! Thank you for reading this story of mine. Some of you might wonder why Naruto's personality is a little bit difference than in the canon, well I change it a little bit to match my stories. As for other characters, they might too but not as much as Naruto though. Like I said before, the real owner of the Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and the others you know very well character is Kishimoto Masashi but there are some of it is mine. Now on the chapter! (^ U ^)***

* * *

_-_Last chapter-

"_Chicken." Sasuke said, break the silence._

"_Yup." Kakashi answered._

"…_You mean, this is the sacred creature you talking about." Sakura pointed out the supposed sacred creature, confirmation needed._

"_Yeah." Kakashi answered again._

"… _But it's only a chicken." Naruto said. It's an understatement._

"_Duh." Kakashi confirm it._

"…"

"…"

"…"

_There's another long silence between them._

"_You got to be kidding, right?" _

"_No."_

_The trio narrowed their eyes comically staring Kakashi._

"_Yeah, the gift from Hokage to the mayor of Metal Village is a sacred creature and this is the sacred creature that you are looking at. Chicken." Kakashi explained._

"…_."_

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" The trio shouted in unison with their eyes bulged out as they didn't believe what they saw and heard._

"_No."_

"_WHAT THE HELL!?" _

_Kakashi sighed. This is gonna take a long time to calm them down…_

* * *

Chapter 2: Annoying

"You lying! There is no way this chicken is the sacred creature you talking about!" Sakura yelled, disbelief as she looking at the scene.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Kakashi replied.

"But, but, but, but…. It's chicken, man! It's CHICKEN! A regular Chicken! Both!" Naruto yelled out as he point at the chicken in the box.

"Correction: It's not Regular but Sacred."

"But that chicken is sleeping, like any normal chicken in the village would do, almost." Sasuke said, fold his hand. His sight never leaved from the chicken.

Now for those peoples that curious about what they said, they are discussing about the sacred creature or Chicken as assumed. Like Naruto and Sasuke said before, that chicken is indeed look regular (If you never see chicken before, check in the internet.) and can be found anywhere in the village. The only difference is, that chicken is indeed sleeping, and snoring, like human.

"Don't underestimate this chicken though, 'cause this creature is powerful enough to make you all misfortune for the insult you put." Kakashi said as he held the box where the chicken slept as he stood.

The trio is stared at Kakashi blankly, and turned to the chicken that still sleeping. No one speak at that moment as they think Kakashi words.

'There is no way this chicken is a sacred creature like in the story." Thought of the trio as sweat drop can be seen behind their head.

"Now, do you all understand? Okay, now pack your thing we'll be leave-"

"HOLD ON A SEC!" The trio put their hand in front of them, stopping Kakashi from further explanation. Right now, they are still at their meeting place discussed about their mission.

"Man, you all slow…" Kakashi sighed.

"AT LEAST LET US ASK YOU FEW MORE QUESTIONS FIRST!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura shout at him, face red and shark teeth showed caused of anger. This guy really unnerved them, is he?

"First, what do you mean by pack our thing? Are we the one that need to 'escort' this chicken to the Metal Village?" Sakura asked first.

"Isn't it obvious?" Replied Kakashi as it matter-of-fact.

"But why us? Why not give it to other team like Neji Team or Shikimaru Team or whoever it is? We just finished our mission yesterday. That mission took us a couple of week to complete and seriously, we all are damn tired…. Can't you just let us off for a few days or maybe few weeks? I just want to sleep longer…." Naruto whining as he also yawning, sleepiness almost took over his eyes.

"Sorry, no can do. All teams already have received their mission yesterday and out to finish it today except Team Seven which also and only this team. This is an important mission so it needed to be complete no matter what. He had no choice but summon us to complete it."

Uuuurgh!... That old man really had cross the line, is he? He must be doing that on purposed to annoy them. Yup, that must be it. That is what Naruto thought as tick mark can be seen at his head.

"Okay, we all know that this creature-"

"Sacred creature."

"Right, we all know thiiiisss(Hissed) SACRED CREATURE(Glare at the sleeping chicken), is important and become our priority to protect it and need to send it to the destination, Metal Village. Am I right?" Sasuke finish it question, or rather statement, still locking his eyes to the chicken.

"BINGO! My expectation are no less from you, Sasuke. Great job." Kakashi said as he patted Sasuke's head.

'I can't believe Sasuke let Kakashi Sensei patted his head like a dog…" Thought of the other members as they stare at the scene, disbelief.

"Before that(Yanking his hand off from his head), answer this question." Look straight to the elder eyes.

'Or not.'- Sweat drop behind their head.

"Tell us your mission you received yesterday and the reason it cancelled." Ah… they almost forgot about that. Thankfully Sasuke reminded them back about the elder for making all of them awake from their holiday.

However, the atmosphere around them dropped so sudden which they don't know what happened. But what surprised them is, Kakashi's eye were shadowed and hardly to see his reaction at all. They all sweat on their face, swallowed their lump in their throat for they don't how to react with this change of behavior.

"Actually, that mission is…" Kakashi tell them slowly, hesitated as he saying is like something horrible will happen if he did.

Their eyes wide slightly and waiting patiently, ready to accept the consequence.

"You see… That mission is…"

"…"

"…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY. DAMN IT!"

"After the mission is completed then I will tell." Kakashi replied as his behavior change back so sudden.

Three of them deflated as they heard he said.

"WHY NOT NOW!?" Oh how they wish they can kick his ass for making them nervous.

* * *

In the afternoon, all the member of Team Seven has arrived at the gate of entrance and waiting their sensei patiently. Sakura, who look angry, stood near the gate door folding her hand and her finger tapping her elbow, while Sasuke leaning against the gate door where Sakura stood relaxing himself closing his eyes, waiting for his sensei. As for Naruto, well… Let just say he were sleeping standing up with eyes close, bubble coming out from his nostril and mouth wide opened, and drooling. (Hey! Who wouldn't after that Took-Two-Weeks-To-Get-It-Done mission?)

"Where is Kakashi Sensei anyway!? It's been an hour already. Damn it!" She yelled, kicking the dust on the ground as she angry about the elder for being late.

She turned her stare to the blond hair beside her. Raising her fist to her eyes level and punch his head, his face hit the ground as the punch hit him. "Wake up! How come you were sleeping at the time like this, you idiot!?" Scolding her teammate for not been serious about the situation they were in.

Naruto, however, didn't even awake from the hit. Instead, he made himself sleep with face plant while his butt stuck out upward on the ground comfortable despite the lump that grow on his head, snore loudly like he didn't even care about everything.

"Uuugh! Curse it all!"Shouting to the sky like something is there that can satisfy her anger.

Why oh why have to be like this? She just wanted to rest for few days to take care of her rough skin to return to it originally smooth skin so she can go lovey-dovey to her beloved Sasuke and then do like what mast couple usually do and-

"Shut it, Sakura. You're so annoying."

"Yes, Sasuke~"

Heart shape appeared at her eyes as she danced noodling around him, all her anger seems vanish. Her background was bright with light and seems like filled with flowers. Oh how she liked to be called with her name by Sasuke-

"Oh, good thing you all here."

And everything shattered in a second because of that voice she knew much. She turned around to see Kakashi arrived with the same purple cloth wrapped around the box that had the sacred creature or chicken inside, other than that he seems carefree. But not long enough when Sakura blasted her anger with her gloomy face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled as well as Naruto, who seems woke up from his sleep, with a big lump on his head.

"Since when did you wake up!?" She shouted, surprisingly at his sudden awake.

"Just a minute ago."

"…"

"…"

She hit behind his head, again only caused another lump double on his head and drifting smoke can be seen.

"OW! WHY DID YOU HIT ME, SAKURA!? IT HURT THOUGH!" Holding the lump where Sakura punch to ease the pain.

"Next time, DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHENEVER I'M TALKING!"

"WELL YOU CAN TALK WITH SASUKE OVER THERE, HE SEEMS BORING SO WHY NOT BOTHERING HIM INSTEAD OF HITTING ME!?

"Sasuke need his rest so he can fight with his full strength unlike you who know only causing TROUBLE MOST OF THE TIME!"

"HEY I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Would both of you shut up, you so loud and starting to hurt my eardrum." Sasuke interfere. Obviously those two don't know how to stop shouting.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DUMBASS!?/YES, MY LOVE~" Shouted in unison as they turned their head to the raven hair boy, only with difference… Talk? Behavior? I guess?

"DON'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT, YOU JERK!"

"HE INSULTED US JUST A MOMENT AGO!"

"I know he didn't mean it, he just felt stress out with your SHOUTING SO LOUD!"

"HEY YOU SHOUTED TOO!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Before they could even argue further, Kakashi finally step in to stop them, the box wrapped tightly around his left shoulder grabbing their shoulder gently to make some distant as they both slightly back off.

"Okay now, easy there, remember we come here for what reason." Speak in unusually gentle, avoiding from been beat up by his beast pupils.

"HE/SHE STARTED IT FIRST!" Both yelled each other as they point out to each other. Blaming to another peoples.

"Hai… Now tell me, what cause this fight?" Kakashi sighed. Why both of them fight anyway?

"YOU OF COURSE!" Now they point out straight to his face, much surprised to Kakashi .

"Me? What's wrong with me?" Pointed to himself, not understanding the whole thing. How come it's his wrong?

"YOU'RE LATE AND MAKING US WAITED HERE FOR FREAKING AN HOUR AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THE EXACT TIME TO MEET UP NOT ONLY CAUSING US EXHAUSTED BUT SLEEPY AS WELL! AND YOU SAID WHAT CAUSED THIS FIGHT!? HOW ARE YOU GONNA TAKE RESPONSIBILITY ABOUT THIS!?" Both pant heavily as they yelled with their anger and frustration toward the elder in one breath.

"… Wow…"It stunned Kakashi with their blasted. They really pissed off, now that is crazy.

"Okay, okay. Fine, it's my fault for not telling you guys the exact time to meet up here and causing you all waited for an hour so as for my apologies I ask Hokage's permission first and we all can take a few day off after this mission is completed, how's that sound?" Putting both hands in front of him as he admitted defeated, not wanting to continue the argument.

"Deal." End of the conversation. Both folded their hands with stood smugly as they satisfied his answer.

The elder stared them a little longer before he sighed. As for Sasuke, he muttered something about both idiots.

But then again, nothing more complicated than this. Right? I guess.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Huh! Finally… and that's for the chapter 2 for now. You might wonder why chose chicken to be sacred creature, well…just cause feel like it. But don't worry about it, I chose chicken cause it does have it legend though. As for why Naruto angry with Sakura cause like I said before I change his personality a bit. You'll know the detail about him after the next chapter released. For those who read this, thank you very much and I appreciate about it. And If you like, you can review though. (0v)***


	3. Chapter 3

**Huh! Hello again! Yeah, miss me? Sorry for the late, I was busy completing art and visual portfolio but I'm done so everything is under control. Okay, let's get to the point. This is where the climax began. But not as you think it is if you thinking about some crazy action like in canon 'cause I did said before that this is humor story, right? Don't worry though, I still put some action in this chapter. Oh yeah, why Naruto behave differently than in the canon? I just make Naruto treat every member in Team Seven equal, it will be more fun this way. One more thing, I did not claim Naruto but Kishimoto Masashi did. So, on the chapter. (^v^)***

* * *

Last Chapter

"_Okay now, easy there, remember we come here for what reason." Speak in unusually gentle, avoiding from been beat up by his beast pupils._

"_HE/SHE STARTED IT FIRST!" Both yelled each other as they point out to each other. Blaming to another peoples._

"_Hai… Now tell me, what cause this fight?" Kakashi sighed. Why both of them fight anyway?_

"_YOU OF COURSE!" Now they point out straight to his face, much surprised to Kakashi ._

"_Me? What's wrong with me?" Pointed to himself, not understanding the whole thing. How come it's his wrong?_

"_YOU'RE LATE AND MAKING US WAITED HERE FOR FREAKING AN HOUR AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THE EXACT TIME TO MEET UP NOT ONLY CAUSING US EXHAUSTED BUT SLEEPY AS WELL! AND YOU SAID WHAT CAUSED THIS FIGHT!? HOW ARE YOU GONNA TAKE RESPONSIBILITY ABOUT THIS!?" Both pant heavily as they yelled with their anger and frustration toward the elder in one breath._

"… _Wow…"It stunned Kakashi with their blasted. They really pissed off, now that is crazy._

"_Okay, okay. Fine, it's my fault for not telling you guys the exact time to meet up here and causing you all waited for an hour so as for my apologies I ask Hokage's permission first and we all can take a few day off after this mission is completed, how's that sound?" Putting both hands in front of him as he admitted defeated, not wanting to continue the argument._

"_Deal." End of the conversation. Both folded their hands with stood smugly as they satisfied his answer._

_The elder stared them a little longer before he sighed. As for Sasuke, he muttered something about both idiots._

_But then again, nothing more complicated than this. Right? I guess._

Chapter 3: How Are We Gonna Complete This Mission?!

Ah…life is so beautiful, don't you agree? Especially when we have something we liked to do. And nothing is greater than do energetic and challenging activities like-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS JUST GETTING RIDICULOUS! HOW THE HELL DID I END UP LIKE THIS!?"

Well...More like that.

By now, our blond hair friend, Naruto were being chased down by crazy ninja with their crazy weapons and their weird jutsus all the way through the forest. And make it worse, behind him there is a swarm of hornets, a wild dog, and a bear are following suit. How did this happen? Well, let's back to where they started moving on their mission, shall we?

* * *

Flashback;

-Mission started on-

Somewhere in the forest, four familiar faces were walking in group to avoid separation. Right now, Kakashi is hanged the box wrapped by purple cloth at his shoulder tightly and walking at three of his pupils' that act as bodyguards behind. In front of him were Naruto at middle, Sasuke at his right and Sakura at his left. That is the formation they planned to assured the safety of the box.

"Man, this is lame…" Naruto's whining, breaking the silence after several hours.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi speak.

"Of all mission, why did we been given this mission?"

"What's your point?"

"Well, I don't mind if that mission were searching the missing animals or guard the animals or cleaning the animal but not 'escorting' the animal."

"Well, Naruto. What we doing now is protecting, not 'escorting'. There's difference between them."

"Is it? Look the same for me."

"Then you must be stupid, dobe." Sasuke said bluntly.

"SHUT IT, SMART BOY!" He snapped. This guy really starting to piss him off, and how he wishes he could bite his head off if it not because of this stupid mission-

"Well, thanks for the compliment but no thanks if it from dobe like someone next to me."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME, YOU JERK!?"

"You admit it yourself. You know what, you indeed a dobe."

"THAT'S IT! YOU ASK FOR IT!" And the fight start, well almost if Sakura hadn't whack the blonde head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" holding his bump that grow at his head.

"DON'T INSULT SASUKE KUN LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!"

"OH, YEAH!? HE INSULTED ME FIRST!" Point his finger at Sasuke.

"Cause he speak the truth."

"WHY YOU-"

"That's enough, Naruto." Pick Naruto up from his polo neck. Make a distant between these two pupils to avoid unnecessary fights.

"BUT, SENSEI! THEY KEEP PISSING ME OFF AND I CAN'T STAND IT!" Naruto protest as he kept struggling to get off Kakashi strong grip. If these keep continues, the mission will never be complete. Just thinking about it making the elder got a headache.

"Just calmed down, Naruto. Take a deep breath, breath it out…" Kakashi motioned his hand along his own breath rhythm. As predicted, Naruto follow it. Eyes closed, breathe in and out, rise and down, made him relax, and it work. The two behind him also followed without they realize.

"There, how are you feeling now?"

"Feel better," Naruto stated. Good progress, Kakashi noted. "Though, I still prefer to beat Sasuke up into a pulp." Maybe not.

"Same here." Sasuke said, walking forward. But not before turn around and say something to piss the blonde. "Though, I still prefer to see Naruto blow his head off from his anger." And the fight finally began. Kakashi sighed, they just make it worse.

Fine, they ask for it.

-Several seconds later-

"Well, let's take a break, shall we? And oh! Look what I found, a stall! Aren't we lucky here? Shall we stop by then? Yup! Let's go!" Kakashi said, humming happily like he didn't care about the world as Sakura were gloomy with ghost-spirit cloud background behind the elder.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. Even I can't lay a finger on him." She said guilty, looking her beloved Sasuke (Ignore Naruto) who had pass out with big bump along with smoke drifted above his head and been held around his waist dangling lifeless under Kakashi left arm. Well, what so you expect? He is ex-Anbu, captain of Team Seven and their Sensei after all.

* * *

"Huh! Finally, I'm full!" Naruto burp, patting his stomach after ate several dumplings with teammates. They were sitting around the table dinner with two opposite long chairs near the wall. Naruto and Kakashi sat near the wall while Sasuke and Sakura sat at the open way near the street walk. The box is put under the table so it wouldn't be too obvious for peoples see or the chances for people to steal.

"That's good, now let's leave so we can move on our mission to complete it. The faster we work, the faster we get it done." Kakashi replied.

"Oh yeah? How come you got the time to read your book anyway?" Naruto questioned to the elder next to him. Indeed. Kakashi were sipping his green tea (How he drink with his mask still on I don't know.) while reading his favourite Icha Icha book. His eyes never leave the page. How come he got the time to do both job? Simple answer.

"I do it every time."

"…" The trio stared blankly to the elder. No words said.

"What?"

"Pervert."- Naruto

"Dumbass."-Sasuke

"Weirdo."-Sakura

"…Well, if everything is done then, let's get moving."-Kakashi

"Crazy."- Naruto

"Jerk."-Sasuke

"NO WAY!"-Sakura

Well, that's unexpected.

"What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Lowered his book, turned his gazed toward Sakura that seems like frightened over something.

"It… It…It's gone." Stuttered, unable to say the words properly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Turn her sight towards her teammates, who seems clueless about everything she said.

"Gone. Box." They stared her with blanked faces, still don't get what she said. Take a deep breathe… it's now or never.

"The box is gone.'

"…"

Silences had takeover. Try to connect the dot. Gone. Box. Box. Gone. Click!

"**THE BOX IS GONE!?"** They shouted, eyes bulged out, their jaw drop and almost hit the table.

"I just said that…"

"But, but, but, HOW!? Theirs is no one beside us and the owner lady here can take it without passing by. And if they trying to steal it, we could have saw some suspicious movement!" Naruto panicked ad he grabbed his hair frustrated over the situation. Now things turn mess into worse. How are they gonna find it? Worse, how are they gonna completed their mission!?

"NOW HOW ARE WE GONNA CONTINUE THIS MISSION!? NO! HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUR DAY-OFF!?"

"Is that all you could think about now?" Sakura muttered as sweat drop form at Sakura's head back. Talk about karma…

"Mm… interesting. So, the box is gone. How?" Kakashi questioned to himself as he put rubbed his chin, lost in thought.

**"HOW COME YOU BE SO CALM OVER THIS MATTER!?"** Naruto and Sakura shouted at the elder in unison. Seriously, this guy is abnormal!

"Hey, look what I found." The members turn their eyes to Sasuke, where he looked at the side of table where Sakura put the box before. They then followed his gazed and check.

The table is wooden rectangular sharp shape with paving stone as hold stand and has small square patterns at the surfaces. Aside from there, it's nothing but a normal table dinner.

"What? There's nothing there to see." Naruto states as he shrugged off.

"No (Shot a glance to Naruto), look closer to the pattern on this stone. There's something different about it, though I'm not sure what it is." Everyone did as he said. They took a closer look, and indeed there is something of about this stone… when whole of stone is supposed to be grey colour and even, half-lower parts are quite dim. As Kakashi touch the pattern, he noted something odd about it.

"You right, this stone look like real though, but…" Before he finish his sentences, something happen.

The stone crake opened in perfect line.

"Eh?"

"Ah! You broke the stone just by touching it without breaking a sweat! What power!" Naruto gasped in surprised dramatically at the "powerful" Kakashi.

"Wha? No this is not-"

"What are you talking about? There's no way the stone could be easily- WOW! YOU REALLY DID BREAK IT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Heavy sigh escaped from Kakashi mouth. Why must Sakura be so loud? It's already tiring with Naruto dramatically surprising compliment even though he doesn't need it not that he minded, now added Sakura with her over react and too loud.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Sasuke asked. Obviously he's mocking with his smirked over the elder.

"Not you too, Sasuke…" It is clear that he's scoffed when his smirk on his face grew wider than before. Could his life more miserable than this?

"No, no, that is not what you all think even though one of you are mocking me or anything I did not break it. You hear me, I did NOT break it. Normally stone will not break that easily, this stone however is not stone but woods."

Seeing them both (exclude Sasuke) confused, Kakashi then instructed them to touch the 'supposed stone' 's surfaces and they did.

"Hey, you right. The patterns felt different when we touch it. It's rougher than the real stone."

"Sharp like always, Sakura."

"Oh, oh! There's a secret passageway in here!" Naruto yelled as he put his head in hole that he had opened just a while under the dinner table. The shaped hole were square clean cut and big enough for a person to crawl in out and use it as an emergency escape. Naruto's yell echoed all the way through the passageway forced the other members closed their ears tightly before their eardrum bleed.

"CUT IT OUT, NARUTO! ARE YOY TRYING TO MAKE US DEAF!?" Sakura pissed off, kicking his butt throwing him into the passageway before him realized about it and screamed can be heard followed by the sound of thud and the shout.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?IT HURT, YOU KNOW THAT!"

"I'm sure that your head can handle the impact~"

Naruto muttered something about 'monster' followed by 'gorilla strength' and 'scary girl' such things. After several seconds, he realized that he is somewhere in unknown place. He turned around his head just to see fire lamps attached to the wall glowed along with the narrowed path which looked endless way.

"What is this place?"

Thud sounds can be heard from Naruto's behind as his other members followed suit him. Their conversation also seems odd… if you know what I mean…

"Hm… who would have known that this stall has secret passageway under it. Interesting…"

"Sometimes you really creeping us out, sensei… Especially with your devilish giggle like that…"

"Oh, am I? I was just being myself~ He. He, he, he…"

'Yeah right…' He just deny about the fact, that's all… well, that is what everyone thought about their sensei. He can be unpredictable whenever he wanted to, not even his pupils can react fast enough.

"Enough with this crap. Where are we anyway?" Kakashi snapped out as Sasuke's voice reaching his ear breaking from his Dark-Wonder-Land-World thought which seems no good thing about it.

"Huh? Oh. Well, as you can see here, we are standing on a narrowed path blocked with wall from our both sides and the yellowish light are light lamps that attached on the wall at our left along the way in front of us which is seems endless." Kakashi said finishing his description from his observation as he turned his eyes to his pupils just to meet their stared blankly to him which he stared them back.

"…"

"What?"

"I was wondering what kind of brain that you have in your head." Naruto state bluntly. Not caring about the elder's word.

"Devil's brain. What do you expect? Of course I have human's brain."

"Then why are you describing this place?" Sakura asked right after he said.

"Thought you asking."

"I mean where not what. Hear me? Where. Are. We?" Sasuke said slowly on the last part.

"…"

"Like dobe."

"WHAT WAS THAT, PORCUPINE HEAD!?"

And the fight between them was about to happen if it wasn't before Sakura whack Naruto's head, leaving a big bump on it.

"…"

"I'm not sure myself. I'm not this place owner so let's just check this place, shall we?" Leading the way forward with his usual calm bright face, leaving them behind dumbfound unanswered. They still stared his back before sighed frustration and followed the elder. They just want to end this mission as soon as possible, meaning as quick as they did, to complete so they can back to their heaven.

To be continued…

* * *

**And that is the chapter I had done so far. I did say that this is where the climax began right? Well, it is but that is the head of the climax. Sorry if this story is not as good as you think, but I will make it better as possible for the next chapter. So, thank you for reading my story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Long time no see! Before that, I'm sorry for the delay. But don't worry cause I still got time to finish another chapter. Let's get to the chapter, shall we? **

**I do not own Naruto but Kishimoto Mashashi did.**

**So, enjoy~**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_I was wondering what kind of brain that you have in your head." Naruto state bluntly. Not caring about the elder's word._

"_Devil's brain. What do you expect? Of course I have human's brain."_

"_Then why are you describing this place?" Sakura asked right after he said._

"_Thought you asking."_

"_I mean where not what. Hear me? Where. Are. We?" Sasuke said slowly on the last part._

"…"

"_Like dobe."_

"_WHAT WAS THAT, PORCUPINE HEAD!?"_

_And the fight between them was about to happen if it wasn't before Sakura whack Naruto's head, leaving a big bump on it._

"…"

"_I'm not sure myself. I'm not this place owner so let's just check this place, shall we?" Leading the way forward with his usual calm bright face, leaving them behind dumbfound unanswered. They still stared his back before sighed frustration and followed the elder. They just want to end this mission as soon as possible, meaning as quick as they did, to complete so they can back to their heaven._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: This Is Getting Ridiculous!**

The Team Seven are now walking in the secret passageway under the table they sat at in the stall they stop by just a moment ago. They believe that the thief stolen the sacred creature sealed in the box had used this path to do their dirty job. To complete their mission (to get their day-off, in Naruto case) they must get the box from the unknown thief back before something bad happen and make it to the Village Metal safe and sound.

"Uuugrh… Damn…" Naruto groan, walked (who look like a zombie) next to the elder leading the way. "of all thing why did they have to steal that chicken anyway?"

"Well Naruto," Kakashi replied as he walked and at the same time reading his favourite Icha Icha book (he even marked the page he had stopped!) "as I mention earlier that chicken is a sacred creature, and it is important-"

"important and become our priority to protect it and need to send it to the destination, Metal Village. (-Hey, don't steal my line- : Sasuke) (-Shut up, porcupine head-: Naruto) Bla bla bla, you already told us about it for how many time, we get it already but why chicken?" He cut off his words before he finish it, which had irritate the elder.

"If you already know – let me finish my words before you talk, get it? - then what make you don't understand?" Pull the blonde's ear a little longer before let it go.

"Ow! What was that for?" Staring at the elder with frown confusing as he rubbing his ear where Kakashi pull to ease the pain to go away.

"That is for your punishment for interferes in someone's talk. Now what make you don't understand?" He said, glance Naruto before turn to his book.

"Well," hands folded back of his head and body straighten. "I don't know if they are just being completed stupid or the stall owner had already out of food stock. Just look at that chicken make me want to swallow it whole…" He smiles goofy and his drool running down from the corner of his mouth to his chin, imagining the chicken (sacred creature) roasted nicely with Naruto hold the stick that stuck the meat above the fire.

"Oh now you had turn out from a fox to a wolf already? Better get away from you before I get eaten then." He snapped back from his dream world and snarl at his rival behind Kakashi.

"OKAY, PORCUPINE HEAD! YOU STAY THERE SO I CAN GO OVER THERE TO BEAT YOUR PRETTY FACE SO NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"Well I didn't know I'll be praise about my pretty face by wolf-dobe though, how touching~" Wipe out his imaginary tear from his eyes. Obviously, Sasuke just tried to piss the blonde off.

"NOW YOU DONE IT!"

Naruto jump above Sasuke try to kick his face rapidly, well not before a hard kick on his face.

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU ARE NOT GONNA HIT MY SASUKE-KUN!"

The kick is so strong and enough to make Naruto flying towards the wall in front of them and break it until it shattered. The light from outside hit them in a sudden made them shield their eyes cause of the brightness.

"Good job, Sakura. You managed to make the exit way without any effort." Kakashi give a thumbs up, praising Sakura causing her face become pink and make a shy girl pose. (You know, like scratching your head and other hand spreading behind you with your legs raise high a bit. That' how.)

"E he he he… He he … It's nothing really. He he…"

"But you don't need to do that really, the door is just right next to the hole you made… But oh well." She stiff, her eyes look through where Kakashi walked over, and indeed there's a door next to the hole where Naruto had thrown off.

"Damn…" She deflated herself comically like a piece of paper on the floor as dark cloud floating above him while Sasuke move forward just next to Kakashi muttering about scary girl and don't want to get killed by bear-hug or such.

As they all stepping outside of the passageway followed by the pink hair girl, a fresh air swam over them , relief were shown on their faces as they have been trap in a sealed cave for a long time.

"Finally, fresh air… warm light… green forest… blue sky… white cloud… b-"

"Bla.. bla … bla… So, stop this crap. Now can we get this over already?" Rolling his eyes over Kakashi gloomy face with dark cloud above him muttering something about fine, suit yourself or stop ruining someone else mood already and else as Sasuke look the scene in front of him.

"There's trees out here. Sky… ground… We're at the forest."

"Hmm… We better get moving and track down the unknown thief before he got away with that box far away or else we'll be lost it forever." Kakashi said, regain to his old cool composure.

They were just about to move out before the shattered bricks wall next to their right moving, not long after that a hand pop out from underneath (Just think of it like a zombie attempt of crawl out from their grave.) shaking, Sakura scream in horror with her face in…. (You think of it) but stop when they heard shaky muffled but familiar voice they almost slip out the words.

"Bevore fhat, coud soveody vull me out vrof dese feaging frick wall off fvom me? I've veen vuried aliv…" (Before that, could somebody pull me out from these freaking brick wall off from me? I've been buried alive…)

* * *

"Ouch … that hurt."

Team Seven are moving and on track down that petty thief to get their box after Naruto bandaged on his head. Naruto stretching his left arm slow and gently to loosen his stiffen body for buried under the brick for long.

"That's gonna be my insurance to get more day-off."

"You really are worthless you know that…"

"WHAT WAS THAT, DUCK-BUCK HEAD!?" Snarl back to his rival, his head rotate 180 degree as stain sound can be heard.

" Ooouuhh… That must be hurt." Sakura wince just by looking at him, 'If it anyone else, I won't belief then.'

"Huh? Are you deaf now? Need some doctor care?"

Okay, just be patience, that guy is not worth it to fight over, he just mocking you 'cause he only want to play, yup! That must be it. He nodded sternly, ignoring the comment. That is what Naruto thought, or so. Forgetting that Sasuke still talking with him.

"So, you really admit that you deaf, poor little guy…"

Snap! String of patience had broken. The fight began, not even Sakura manage to whack the blond head in time. But, cut off when Kakashi demanded them in serious tone.

"Everyone stop right where you are."

The members froze, head shot up looking at the elder. No one dare to move or even talk. Once the elder voice something in stern voice, they knew he is in the captain mode. If he did, then something odd (interesting, In Kakashi's case.) were around them. so, they better be prepared. After they wait a little while, the captain look around and halt when he spotted something flash in grey colour up in the forest.

"Got the thief, let's go."

"ROGER." And they move. Mission: take the box back – ON.

In the forest, the team tracking down the stolen box, skipping over the trees branches without make any noises, just like ninjas. (What the!? Of course they are!), in front of them were the thief Kakashi just spot, the guy were in grey shirt, face covered with ghost white mask running to I-Don't-Know-Where-The–Hell-So-Don't-Ask-Me place. Their determinations were so strong and obviously shown on their face, anyone or anything that trying to stop them will be unlucky one to be their 'VIP guest'. Even their eyes become stern and if that look can kill, peoples will wet themselves and faint or get nightmares. Their adrenalin become stronger because of their permanent thought.

'Complete the mission so I can return to my training.' – Sasuke.

'Complete the mission so I can schedule my date with Sasuke-Kun!' – Sakura (With devil face, eyes sparkles within the shadow and grin like a madman.)

'Complete the mission so I can read my Icha Icha book and no more that creepy mission. Ever. Again.' – Kakashi.

"How long that thief gonna run anyway? I'm tired already…" 'What a way to ruin the mood…, Naruto." Same thought through the members head. Why this kid can't tag along? Seriously, he can be smart some time but… whatever.

"We wouldn't know when or where he will stop, he must be heading back to his hideout. We'll be questioning after we catch him. Therefore we need to be patience and keep up with him."

"Fine…" Naruto sighed. He understood the situation they were in, but still he just too lazy to move on now. "When I got them in my hand, they'll pay for putting me into this misery and dragging me into this stupid mess!" muttering under his breath, clenching his fist until his knuckle turn into white, angry to nobody but thief.

'Count me in…' The members' nodded silently in agreement with Naruto's declare. No one will get away from their punishment for putting their misery to worse.

"But then again, dobe, you really are worthless."

"I' kill you later after this mission is done, porcupine head. Mark my word."

"We here." Kakahi stop skipping, the members followed suit.

The thief they were chasing run into the cave right in front of them. They all stop their chakra to avoid the enemy sense their hideout.

"So, this is their base. All of you be careful, we won't know what kind of enemy we'll be facing off, so don't fight unless it's necessary. Got it?" Order were been given to the members.

"Got it."

And so, the enemy base were been intrude.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Fuh! Okay, that's all for today. Thank you for read this chapter. So, please be patience for the next chapter to be released. Tada!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo… long time no see… I 'm tired so I just skip all the detail about thinking, list down idea, and typing my other's fiction. Make it short, here's the chapter. Before that, Naruto is not mine but Kishimoto Masashi did. So, enjoy…. zzz**

* * *

_Last chapter_

"_We wouldn't know when or where he will stop, he must be heading back to his hideout. We'll be questioning after we catch him. Therefore we need to be patience and keep up with him."_

"_Fine…" Naruto sighed. He understood the situation they were in, but still he just too lazy to move on now. "When I got them in my hand, they'll pay for putting me into this misery and dragging me into this stupid mess!" muttering under his breath, clenching his fist until his knuckle turn into white, angry to nobody but thief. _

'_Count me in…' The members' nodded silently in agreement with Naruto's declare. No one will get away from their punishment for putting their misery to worse._

"_But then again, dobe, you really are worthless."_

"_I' kill you later after this mission is done, porcupine head. Mark my word."_

"_We here." Kakahi stop skipping, the members followed suit. _

_The thief they were chasing run into the cave right in front of them. They all stop their chakra to avoid the enemy sense their hideout. _

"_So, this is their base. All of you be careful, we won't know what kind of enemy we'll be facing off, so don't fight unless it's necessary. Got it?" Order were been given to the members._

"_Got it."_

_And so, the enemy base were been intrude._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: SERIOUSLY?**

The Team Seven are now heading the enemy base, or more specifically are now in the enemy base. The inside were so dim and only the lamp of fire attached at ceiling shone the narrowed path. Seriously, this again? Couldn't they think of any other way to make it more creative or fascinate?

As they sneak in and walk along the path, a light appear before them and it became larger and larger. Once they approach the exit, they stop and attach themselves at the wall at their side avoid been detected by the enemies. Truth to be told, some guard wearing purple shirt sheltered by armour on their body match up with black baggy pants knee length and pair up with brown sandals. On their hands were holding a long sharp spear but ordinary one, thanks for the dim shadowed on the path they were in the guards passing through them without been noticed. The captain of the team peek inside of the base, there's nothing but another narrowed path from right that guard just walk on to left which lead to another unknown place. Giving the signal by rising his two finger motion his pupil to follow him, they moving on again in silent. After what seems like taking forever they finally arrive to another place where the enemies gathering around. A large circle table at the centre of the room with large feast set on it, food, booze, everything you like is granted. It's a room where all the thieves celebrating their victory (yeah right.) and it seems they put the box under the table.

The team sneak out the room outside near the side of the door with Kakashi and Naruto on the right while Sasuke and Sakura on the left (though Sakura blooming as you can see the flowers sparkle around her.) before glance around the thieves.

"It seems that the thieves we seen earlier were a part of these thug." Sasuke said as he peeking the thieves celebrating and anything they do.

Kakashi glances each of the thief appearance, the way they act, and their sign. "There's no doubt about it, these thieves were apart of Bat Idol thief."

And he got the respond with the looked of 'You-Kidding-Me' from the teens as they glance lazily at him before he sighed.

"I know, I know they got ridiculous name for their group and I have no idea what's in their mind cause I'm not a mind reader so you can stop bombing any question to me if you intent to."

And he's right when they all shut their mouth even though they all really want to ask the elder about the name. (Didn't know they were so interest about this preposterous group.) But, decide to let themselves get a hint.

"Look at their appearance and their sign, you understand it when you see for yourself." The elder thumb out pointed at the thieves as the teens follow the gesture and glances over the crowd.

Eyebrows wriggle together as they took their note; all of them wearing full long sleeves purple loose clothes cover their bodies with black slash tied on their waist, on their feet were pair of black slipper. But the only thing they were staring at with horror looked were the faces of thieves, are they wearing a make-up? Consider with their eyelid coloured in dark purple and lipstick on their lips made them looked… Urgh… what are they, a sissy? No, Okama is better word to call them if you seeing all of them were males. Back to the topic, the sign designed with bat spreading it wings that coloured in dark purple on the banner that tied up each of the pillar at the side. Guess that make sense, with the sign were bat and in colour of purple they too wearing the same colour and hide in the cave from the outside world. Just like the bat hiding in the cave in the day light waiting until night to make their moves. Just one thing that disturbing their mind though, the bat didn't even act like sissy.

"So," Snapping out from their thought as the elder speaking but in a low voice. "We need to plan out how to get the box back without causing any chaos."

"Huh?" Looking the three of them confusing as a big imaginary question mark pop out above them.

"Why? Why not just rush in and beat them like we usually do?" Well Sakura did have a point there, they can beat them all cause' the amount of the enemies were small and besides they looked weak though. The same goes for Naruto and Sasuke. But Kakashi said otherwise.

"Don't judge the book by it's cover cause' look can be deceiving. They may look like that (Sissy I rather called them) but they actually famous in their stealing activities especially something valuable and they have sharp eyes on specific object that not even normal peoples can achieve that level. Other than that, they really a good fighter if you asking me considering their abilities in using weapon, though I'm not sure what kind of weapon they were using. And of course, we don't want our enemies know that the box were gone while they were having their parties or else we're doom." Even though they understand the situation were a little bit risky but they still not like the fact that they have to sneak up while waiting, (They just want to finish the job real quick and go home so they can take a day –off, that's why!) and still confused about 'they doom'.

"Fine then what do you suggest we're do next?" Naruto asked in annoyed the fact he had to restrain himself from fighting all of the thugs to taste his wrath for causing so much trouble.

"Okay, here's how we gonna do…"

* * *

-Few minutes later-

"Do you understand our plan? We have to take the box back after they all drunk and down." Kakashi states as he looking at his pupils.

After the team planning their strategy, they decide that they will wait until the thieves pass out from their hangover and snatch the box back quietly without awakening any of them then get away with it. That mean, one of them need to do play the role.

"Before that, I have a question here." The team looked at the serious Naruto. "I'm okay with the role, but why am I wearing this clothes?"

Apparently, the team voted that Naruto will play the role but the problem is he were forced to wear the clothes like the thieves as a disguise to avoid any suspicious on him if he were seen and asked his identification. The others, well… let's just say that Kakashi is not suit to be in that outfit (personal reason), Sakura is a girl, and Sasuke would beat them before he even manage to snatch the box (or rather Sakura beat them before one of them wake up and call him). So, that's up for Naruto.

"Hai… Didn't you listen at all, dobe? A disguise, get it? A disguise."

"I Know That, Jerk!" The volume rise a little, forgetting his surrounding before realized.

"Shhhh!..." A finger put on their mouth signalling to be 'silent!' or 'keep your voice down!' by the trio.

"I mean, I know that! But, wearing their clothes? Why not just transform as one of them and do the job, it's easy that way."

"Well, it is but like I said before they have sharp eyes, so they easily know in one glance that you are fake. And you don't want to have misfortune if you made a slightly mistake when you carry that box."

"Okay, that, I can accept but why do I have to wear this? I look like a clown! An ugly one!" Yup, of all things why do they even put some make-up on his face!?

"Just to be same as them so you won't be easy to recognize in a few sec while they were having a major hangover and their eyesight will be a bit blur…"

Oh, that's okay.

"But hey, that outfit and that make-up really suit you though, adding that dark purple lipstick on your lips I'm sure they would not recognize that easily."

That porcupine head bastard…

"Hah? What are you - You know what, just forget what I ask, let's just carry this on and done with it." staring bored at his rival before walking in the room.

"Don't ruin the plan~"

"Shut up!"

Naruto, disguise as one of the enemies sneak in the room full of thieves that are now had pass down from their hangover. The other members were hiding behind the doors waiting for Naruto to get the box and leave the place in asap. Few more feet, the box getting larger and larger, try to avoid from step on the thieves body's part and making no sound (Damn, it's hard to do this just like an amateur ninja!).

"Geez, I can't believe they let their guard down…" he whispering to himself, still to reach the table. When he did, he slowly beckoned down under the table and snatched the box. 'Finally!' Joy happily in his mind. He finally got the box, finish the job and then, the day-off will soon be his! The other members too happily in joy that you can see the stars sparkle in their eyes (Though Sakura did it, other just nodded and thumb-up sign as 'good job!'.), he stood up and was about to turn around and leave only got himself block by something big, or someone… horror shown on his face, the others also got the same expression. Awaken okama just block his escape path!

'Shit! Now what am I gonna do!?'

Panic rising as he looking with wide eyes at the okama that bow down with eyes shadowed, his shoulder slump down and both hands just dangling, making himself like a zombie. Before Naruto managed to think of something, suddenly his shoulder slung lazily by an arm and…-

"_Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra, _

_Drink till drunk!_

_Hey!"_

Singing?

Now, this is really troublesome for him. This guy is drunker head, not only his singing is out of tune, plus he even dragging him in dancing wobble like a puppet! Looking over his shoulder, the members' seems panicked too through the way they move. They maybe discussing on how to get this Okama off from him. Okama? Now he realized, a sudden hit like lightning bolt struck him on his head with horror expression made on his face. One thought cross his mind.

'An Okama Just Touch Me!'

"Huh? Who er you?" Naruto cringe when That sissy slowly turn his head to Naruto with mid-eyelid.

'Crap!' _how can I forget to make a story as a cover? Screw them all._ "I uh, still new here, and uh just recruit yesterday." Sweat formed on his forehead.

"Oh ish that shou… he he he.." Lucky, this guy is really drunk he didn't even know who he's talking to. Another thing.

'Damn! He's stink!'

Yup, he is. Naruto look over his shoulder desperately at his team. 'Do something guy!' But the team didn't see it while three of them quarrelling silently.

"Oi… Wha do you wanne do with tha vox?" Snap out from his 'S.O.S call' at his team as the blonde's head shot up staring at enemy with wide eyes.

'Double crap!' cursing in his mind, racing to think of any excuses to avoided any detection of suspicious from him.

"Eh… this? Well… I uh been ask to… keep this box to safety place. Yeah!"

"Oh… ohgay… no froblem, man… hahaha!"

'Thank goodness…' Fuh! He almost got himself caught!

"Ye know, you kindna cute though, make me wanna kissh youuuuuu~" or not.

'YEEEEEK! HE'S IN TROUBLE!' eyes bulged out from the trio with comically face, now how are they gonna escape from them!?

"AAAAAHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU OKAMA!" a hard kick to the man's chin, until the man flying and hit his face on the wall as he slid down with thud sound. Good kick I must say myself.

"IDIOT!" _why the heck did he do that!? _The yell from the duo, mainly Sasuke and Sakura, are so loud enough to stir one of the drunken okamas.

"What the…? What the hell happen here?" As he woke up to look around, his eyes fell to the frozen Naruto who stare him back with wide eyes and mouth hang open and the box on his hands before his anger show on his face. "What do you think you doing with that box!?"

"Triple crap!" the Team Seven quickly dash out from the hideout, no use to stay there or they want to get caught. "RUN!"

The okama quickly jump up and shout to his group for emergencies. "Oi, wake up! Someone has stolen that box back!"

"WHAT!?" All the drunken jump up as they fully awake from the announcement of one of their comrade. How did they even do that, don't ask me.

"Catch them!"

"Oh, they're done for messing with Bat Idol!"

* * *

-On the run-

"Naruto you idiot! Why did you hit them!? If you didn't cause that problem, we'll be already leave safe and sound!" Sakura yell at Naruto smacking his head for doing a reckless thing.

Right now they were skipping the tree and away from the enemy as fast as they can, not that they want to but Kakashi insisted that they cannot fight those Okama while they still have that box with them, if they still want to be in good shape.

"Hey! That sissy tried to kiss me! Of course I have to hit him for defensive!" clutching his head easing his pain while the other hands hold the box tightly.

"Well, why not? I think that's good anyway." _Not now…_

"How about you in my shoe, and let yourself been kiss by an Okama!?"

"No way! My first kiss only for Sasuke Kun~" _She can have it if she want._

As for Sasuke, he try to avoided the flying kiss love from Sakura that aimed at him. "Ugh… No thanks…"

"And apart from that, it's the yell from you two who had waken one of them, not only my fault!" Snap them two cause they the one who's to be blame, not him!

"And Naruto, I think you can remove that now." The elder point out as Naruto look down at his disguise.

"Is it? Goodness!" then he ripped of his disguise at already had his real clothes at himself, he's not that pervert to show his body to someone else without his permission, not his team. "Finally, I'm sick of this clothes already!" though he's not sure why his teammate have a funny face and stare him like he's an alien. "What?"

"Why... not look at… the mirror then." Kakhashi lift a small mirror and show the reflection of Naruto to him with trembling hand.

"Huh? What do you-" eyes bulged out as he looked at his reflection showing his ruined make-up with lipstick mess up on his cheek. Oh, that's why. "AH! I LOOK LIKE SISSY!"

"Bahahaha! It's suit you alright! Bahahaha!" all of them laugh so hard clutching their stomach gasping for air like they were about to explode and that made Naruto's face turn in red.

"OH SCREW YOU ALL! AFTER THIS MISSION IS COMPLETE, I DEFINETELY TAKE MY DAY-OFF!"

"I found them!" the team swipe their head behind them, an okama thief already found them because of the yell from Naruto.

"Don't you dare run away, you thieves!"

"You're the thieves here!" the trio bark at the enemies, save for those saying them the thieves!

"Shut your mouth, you imbecile!" a big bulky body of a man with make-up filled on his face (Naruto: Are you sure that's a man you referring? Me: Yeah, Why? Naruto: Nothing.), a leader maybe. "Return that box to us!" running faster the others Okama toward the team while introducing themselves. "We, Bat Idol will never let peoples like you to steal that box from us!"

"Like I care about that shit!" Naruto yelled, who the hell want to know those Okama anyway!?

"Damn! They found us!" Sakura exclaimed, desperately to get away from those Okama."What are we gonna do, sensei!?"

"Well, we fight them of course!" Naruto yelled again, he really want to hit them all for torture till the end!

"Wa-"

Kakashi's warning were cut off when Sasuke performed his attack to his enemies. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" and almost hit Naruto in the face but managed to avoided it in a sec, unfortunately the attack hit severe thieves and down though the others still come for them

"Wah! Hey Sasuke! Are you trying to get myself killed!?" Is this guy for serious!?

"You safe now." Sasuke left doesn't even care about him. _Argh!…_

"That's not the point! You je- wah!" His argue were cut off when he trip of one of the branches and the box slip off from his hands and fell down to the ground. "Oh, crap!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

… **Zzz (pop!) eh..? Oh, that's for the chapter… the next may be the last chapter so please be patience…. Zzz (pop!) Eh! Oh, see you in the next chapter~ …. Zzz (Thud!- fall on the floor)**


End file.
